Flat/curved seals are used for mounting plugs and other structural elements having cylindrical housings to a flat contact surface. For example, flat/curved seals may be used for mounting manometers, magnetic valves, magnetic coils, etc. which require a sealed connection with electrical line or other passages. This type of mounting condition is frequently encountered in control systems using hydraulic and similar connections.
Previous seals have required a unique part for each housing diameter. The radius of the curved sealing surface had to coincide with the radius of the curved surface to be sealed for proper sealing to exist. In other words, each cylinder surface required its own, individual, seal.
Individual seals require extensive manufacturing expenditures. For every seal with a different radius, a different shaping tool must be prepared and used. The production costs of such unique seals are further increased because the number of seals manufactured is usually quite small.
In addition, a large number of seals must be maintained in inventory, both by the manufacturer and the customers using them. High inventory requirements considerably increase the complexity and cost of storage.